Point de Haine
by Alt-Sun
Summary: "Je t'emporterai avec moi " OS


Pas vraiment de raison particulière à cet OS... juste une envie de décrire des sentiments particuliers. Très court, à lire avec douceur. Il s'agit de Draco et Hermione, même si leur nom n'est mentionné nul part, disons qu'au moins il l'est ici.

* * *

Elle danse devant ses yeux. Comme la flamme d'une bougie malmenée par le vent glacial de l'hiver. Elle se débat pour garder sa chaleur. Ne pas s'éteindre, ne pas succomber à l'irrépressible envie de laisser le vent l'emporter. Du brun dans ses cheveux, du rose sur ses lèvres et du blanc sous sa peau. Il pense pouvoir scruter son âme, déchiffrer l'immaculée pureté de son cœur. Il pourrait tout donner pour qu'elle le laisse faire, pour qu'elle lui offre sa danse langoureuse. Au final, il sait qu'il ne la veut pas vraiment, il veut son désespoir, il veut la force farouche avec laquelle elle lutte encore.

Il peut presque la toucher. Mais comment ses mains glaciales pourraient-elles ne serais-ce que l'effleurer sans la réduire à néant ? Trop obnubilé par cette peur de la faire disparaître, il se contente de la regarder, même s'il sait que ses yeux sont tout aussi froids que ses mains. Et qu'en est-il de la haine désormais ? Est-elle toujours réelle ? Ou bien est-elle partie se réfugier dans l'antre si caractéristique de ses souvenirs désormais brisés, presque inaccessibles. Point de Haine. Point de jalousie. Mais du désir et de l'admiration.

Les sonorités si douces de sa voix ne lui parviennent que par bribes. Mais il sait qu'elle hurle. Et lui il sourit. Il ne veut pas que ça s'arrête, il veut la voir lutter pour l'éternité, il veut profiter de son courage farouche encore, et encore, et encore. Peut-être est-il devenu fou ? Fou d'elle ? Au point de ne plus pouvoir discerner la douleur du plaisir, et la rage du sourire ?

La baguette s'affaisse, et la musique s'arrête. Plus de bruit, rien que le silence rude de la fin de la danse. Il sait que son caprice a trop duré, et que bientôt, on lui demanderait de la faire disparaître. Mais comment pourrait-il continuer sans elle ? Comment pourrait-il faire face sans tout ce courage et cette détermination qu'elle lui offre ?

Les larmes désormais dépourvues de sel s'échouent sur le sol. Malgré tout, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas la briser. Elle est inviolable, immuable, incassable. Tout son contraire. Lui qui pensait ne faire qu'une bouchée d'elle au départ, se retrouve de l'autre côté du miroir. C'est elle qui l'a brisé. Sans réelle intention de sa part au final.

En y réfléchissant, il sût que là était l'apogée de leur relation. La haine et la rage et la jalousie, trois piliers pourtant si profondément enterrés, avaient finit par tomber, ne laissant place désormais qu'à l'impression brouillonne qu'une vie n'était définie que par l'autre. Peut-être de l'amour au final ? Lui était maintenant bien incapable de ressentir ce type de sentiments, mais elle ? Elle qui n'avait jamais eut assez de haine pour véritablement lui porter atteinte. Elle qui n'avait jamais réellement tenté de l'arrêter, de le raisonner.

Non.

Tout ceci n'était que pure élucubration de son esprit désormais trop disloqué pour être cohérent.

La seule chose dont il avait la certitude était qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle. Sans son corps convulsé. Sans sa bouche fendue. Sans ses cheveux poisseux. Sans ses hurlements stridents. Sans son rire dément. Sans ses mains écorchées. Sans ses yeux si fiers d'être celle qui souffre.

Il la regarde encore, elle et son imbattable vitalité. Il plonge même ses yeux dans les siens, à la recherche de toutes ces émotions auxquelles il tient tant.

« Je t'emporterais avec moi », dit-elle d'un ton presque doux. « Promets moi... que je t'emporterais avec moi. »

Pliée en deux sur le sol, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens, sa main caresse le sol rugueux comme s'il s'agissait de son épaule. Comme s'il s'agissait de lui.

La certitude est désormais trop palpable. Elle la formule, elle l'expulse, elle la lui jette au visage. Et il sait qu'il ne pourra pas s'en échapper. Elle est murmurée dans le creux de son oreille, comme elle l'est au creux de son cœur pourtant gelé.

« Tu m'emporteras avec toi. »

La porte se referme, patience. Bientôt plus de douleur, plus de larmes. Rien que ses cheveux et son courage. Rien que la douce sérénade de sa fin. Et de la sienne.


End file.
